


A Lesson In Communication

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Eliott and Lucas fall into a friends with benefits relationship. Eliott thinks it’s going to be easy. No feelings. Just sex. Except of course it’s not that simple. Nothing ever is when it comes to Lucas.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	A Lesson In Communication

Eliott's hands are clenched into the sheets as he pants into the pillow. Lucas is a heavy weight above him as he pushes his body forward. His hips jerk, drawing a low moan from Eliott, before he stills, his head resting against Eliott's back. 

Lucas doesn't linger too long before pulling out and rolling away from Eliott. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Eliott doesn't look at him as he gathers his clothes and quickly throws them on. He stops to playfully smack Eliott's ass, muttering a tired "see you tomorrow" before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

It's the same as it always is. Ever since they fell into bed three months ago. It had been easy then. Lucas was his flat mate. Someone he found attractive. He was a good fuck. It didn’t have to mean anything.

They fuck each other because it's easy. Because they're both here and single. That's all it is. 

Or at least that's all it's supposed to be. 

Lately it's been getting harder for Eliott to be okay with that. There's such a difference in who they are outside of the bedroom. They laugh and talk and grow closer. They're friends. 

Eliott's been having trouble separating Lucas his friend, from Lucas the guy he's hooking up with. 

He tells himself to ignore the growing feelings he's having for Lucas. He doesn't want to risk ruining what they have and possibly losing him. Having Lucas in his bed is better than not having him at all. 

It's all going well. Eliott lasts another three months without slipping up. Sure, his feelings continue to grow, approaching dangerous territory, but he's not prepared to examine it too deeply. 

It's hard at times like these, when he has Lucas spread out beneath him. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, his lips turned up into a half smile. 

The moonlight is streaming in through the break in the curtains almost making it seem like Lucas’ skin is glowing. He looks beautiful like this. He looks beautiful all the time but like this… it's different. No one else sees him like this. It's a moment saved for them. At least for now.

Eliott's hands grip the sheets at either side of Lucas’ head. He can't think right now. And he shouldn't be. Not when he has Lucas moaning beneath him, his hands clawing at Eliott's back. 

Eliott moves faster. He needs to. Needs the pleasure of a quick fuck to remind him what this is between them. 

Except Lucas moves a hand to his hips, stilling him. His eyes open, an emotion in them Eliott can't quite identify. 

"Eliott," he whispers. "Go slow tonight."

Eliott knows he should say no. They don't  _ do _ slow. Slow is dangerous for his feelings. But with the way Lucas is looking at him right now, he finds it impossible to deny him anything. 

He moves his hips languidly, memorized by the way Lucas throws his head back, moaning Eliott’s name. He lowers his head, burying it into Lucas’ neck. He can't look at him. Not right now. It's all too much. 

Lucas' hands are moving lightly against his skin. He's murmuring encouragement against his ear and Eliott breaks. He comes apart held tightly in Lucas’ arms, Lucas following soon after. 

He rolls away, facing the opposite wall as he waits for Lucas to leave. The bed shifts but Lucas doesn't go anywhere. His fingers trace gently across the skin of Eliott's back for a moment before they're gone. 

Eliott lies still, afraid to move. Afraid that if he does Lucas will come to his senses and leave. He's not sure how long he stays there, staring at the chipping paint on the wall.  When he finally turns his head, he sees Lucas curled on his side, facing him. He has a hand stretched out into the empty space between them. He's fast asleep.  Eliott carefully turns to face him, his eyes taking in the sight of Lucas’ still form. He looks peaceful like this. The stress of the day has seemingly fallen away. 

It's then that Eliott realises he can't keep this up. His heart is too far gone. Any more time with Lucas, having him but not really having him, will kill him when the boy inevitably leaves. 

He's just not sure how to tell Lucas without giving his feelings away. 

For a few days he doesn't have to worry about it. They both get busy with exams and there's no time. Sure, Eliott would love to have the outlet to release some of his stress and tension. But he doesn't go there. He can’t. The distance might be just what he needs. 

Except one night, Lucas comes home, clearly tired from his day. He takes one look at Eliott sprawled across the couch and collapses against him. Eliott stills as Lucas nuzzles into his neck. 

"Long day?" He asks, trying to keep his voice under control. 

" _ So _ long," Lucas muttered. He sighs and shifts his weight, releasing a low groan of pleasure. "God I needed this."

Eliott opens his mouth to say something, but then Lucas is there, his lips finding his and his tongue licking it’s way into his mouth. 

For a moment Eliott forgets he wanted to stop this, too lost in the feeling of Lucas moving against him. 

"Come on," Lucas pants against his lips. "I need to feel you."

Lucas’ hand moves from his thigh, brushing over his already growing erection, to the zipper of his jeans. It would be so easy for Eliott to give in. To let Lucas work his jeans off him. To touch him. Fuck him. 

But then he thinks of Lucas leaving. Of facing another night of feeling used and alone. He just can't do it. 

He pushes Lucas off him and stands up, "No."

"Is everything alright?" Lucas asks, worry evident in his voice.

"I can't do this," Eliott tells him. 

"Yeah sure," Lucas says. "If you're not feeling it tonight, it’s fine"

"It's not just tonight, Lucas," Eliott sighs. "I want to stop this."

"Stop?” Lucas voice wavers. “You want to break up?"

Eliott stills, looking down at Lucas, his face pinched in confusion. "Break up?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to end things," Lucas says, getting to his feet. Eliott can see the hurt clouding his features. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You…" Eliott stares at him, his mind working overtime to process Lucas' words. "We're  _ dating _ ?"

Lucas’ brow furrows, "Yeah of course. At least, I thought we were. Wait… are you telling me you didn't know?"

"No!" Eliott exclaims.  


"Do you not want to be?" Lucas asks, his voice small.  


"Of course I do!" Eliott shouts, admitting out loud what he's been afraid to even think about for months. "But I thought you didn't want anything serious."

"How could you think that?" Lucas asks him. 

"You always leave after we have sex," Eliott says. "Always. Except for that one night a few days ago. I just thought… _ I don’t know _ . I thought that's all you wanted from me."

"It's not," Lucas says, taking a few steps closer. "It's definitely not. I just thought you wanted to sleep alone and didn't want to push you."

"We're idiots," Eliott mutters.

"We are," Lucas smiles, bringing a hand up to Eliott's cheek. "But this idiot has something important to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lucas takes a deep breath, his thumb brushing against his skin. "Will you officially be my boyfriend? No more confusion"

Eliott feels his lips lifting up into a smile, a giddy laugh escaping him. He kisses him, pouring everything he's feeling into it. He kisses him until his head starts to spin and he has no choice but to pull back. 

"What do you think?" Eliott asks, brushing his thumb across Lucas’ bottom lip. 

"I think I need to hear you say it," Lucas says. "You know, just so I know we're on the same page this time."

"Yes," Eliott tells him. "I'll be your boyfriend. Officially. No confusion."

Lucas grins, pulling him in for another kiss. It's softer than any of their kisses have been before. Eliott melts into it. 

When Lucas leads him back to his room, he knows that starting tonight he won't be falling asleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day. I enjoy hearing your thoughts :)


End file.
